House of Pharaohs
by Analya-Goddess of emotions
Summary: Nina knew that there was something different about the two new students that were staying at Anubis house. What she didn't know was how they would change her life forever. Fabina and Anubie  Anubis and Sadie
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey people! I have a sudden new obsession with House of Anubis (the best TV show ever!), so I decided to write this instead of studying for my finals. I also found a few like this on the site, but the grammar and spelling were making my eyes bleed. This is what appeared from that annoyance. I hope you guys enjoy it! And just a heads up, I try to update each chapter after I get 2 new reviews. If I don't get 2 new reviews, I don't update. Enough said.**

House of Pharaohs

Kane Chronicles & House of Anubis Crossover Fanfiction

Prologue

Sadie watched the fields of grass and various pastures filled with goats and cows as they passed by. Adele played in the background, improving her mood by zero percent. She was already missing her friends back at Brooklyn House. Especially Walt… They hadn't officially started dating yet, but he had stolen a kiss or two from her. Her lips stretched into a smile at the sweet memories.

Slowly, the small shops of Liverpool started to dot the side of the street. In the horizon, a large house-like brick building appeared. "Looks like we're there," Carter mumbled, almost mindlessly. With a sigh, Sadie paused her iPod and wrapped the headphones around it sloppily. She shoved the device into a coat pocket and grumbled something about how boring this will be.

The cabbie stopped in front of what turned out to be the school. Carter handed the money to the driver and they pulled their bags out of the trunk. Carter was looking at a map and started heading of in an odd direction.

"Where are we going?" Sadie demanded, crossing her arms.

Carter sighed. "Come on, Sadie. We're getting to the place we'll be staying until we find the magician."

Sadie mouthed what Carter had just said with an irritated expression on her face but continued to follow her brother.

After a minute or so of walking, they arrived at a decently sized building with a sign that stated that this was the "House of Anubis." Sadie let out a sigh and a silly smile covered her face. As much as she hated that jackal-headed god, she still had a huge crush on him. His brown hair would always fall perfectly over his dark eyes, and his smile was enough to make any girl swoon.

"Earth to Sadie!" Carter said, waving his hand in front of Sadie's face, pulling her out of her day-dreams.

"Huh, what?" Sadie asked, blinking in confusion.

Carter groaned in frustration. "We should probably head inside before someone questions about why you were staring at a sign that said Anubis on it.

Sadie sighed but pulled her suitcase along the pathway to the house. Unbeknownst to the two magicians, a black silhouette was watching them from behind a tree, biding his time for the right moment for revenge.

**A/N: Sorry that this was so short! But hey, it's 10 PM and this is only the introduction. Remember to please review! I love advice on what I can do to improve my writing as much as Aphrodite loves love! But please no flaming (as in "This is stupid. I hate it.") I'll try to update soon! Ta Ta For Now!**


	2. Glowing Eyes and Jackal Heads

**A/N: Holas! Thanks for the reviews! I would have updated a whole lot sooner but my computer died and I had to work slowly on computers during study hall when I could get my hands on them. But anyways, thank you for surviving the first chapter of House of Pharaohs! Anubis thanks you. I won't update until I reach 10 reviews. I NEED advice and critique. Guess that's what I get for going to an IB school... Anyhoo… onto the story!**

House of Pharaohs

Kane Chronicles & House of Anubis Crossover Fanfiction

Chapter 1: Glowing Eyes and Chihuahua Man

The day couldn't possibly get worse for Nina Martin. It started off like any normal day, with Amber blasting herself noisily with a blow dryer.

"It wakes me up!" Amber explained when she had asked her. _Wakes me up too…_ Nina thought to herself.

The tired girl was about to fall back asleep when the new house mother, what ever her name was, yelled that it was breakfast. She stumbled out of bed and switched out of her pajamas and into her uniform. _I should start sleeping in my clothes, not that Amber would ever live with that. _Not even bothering to brush her hair, she made her way down the stairs. The scene she saw was enough to make her regret not spending the few extra minutes on brushing her teeth and doing something with her hair.

At the bottom of the stairs, Fabian was talking to Joy. The spark of jealousy turned into a flame when Joy said something to him and he chuckled. "Joy… Get away from Fabian…" she hissed under her breath. Thankfully or unthankfully, neither of them heard her. Nina clenched the balcony railing, trying to fight against the lump in her throat that threatened to force tears from her eyes. She swallowed and took a deep breath. Standing up straight, she made her way down the stairs and brushed past Fabian's shoulder.

Instead of taking her normal seat next to where Fabian would have normally sat, she sat next to Amber. "Hey M-" Nina stopped herself from saying Mick, only just remembering that he had been replaced by Eddie. "Eddie, can you pass the cereal?" He handed her the green bowl and she dumped some angrily into her cup. Sure, she didn't feel like eating, but she couldn't let anyone – specifically Fabian or Joy – know that she was upset.

A few minutes later, the cute brunnete boy and the annoying, strait-haired bitch walked into the room, looking a bit too cozy for Nina's liking. Joy took her seat next to Patricia and Fabian, who looked a little confused, sat where he normally did. He looked across the table with an expression that asked "Why are you sitting there?" Nina responded by looking down at the drowning corn-flakes.

Nina's schoolday wasn't much better. It seemed that everywhere she was, Fabian was there too. Joy was never too far behind. No words were exchanged between her and Fabian. Well, more like Fabian spent the day trying to get Nina to say something while she ignored him – fighting back tears that seemed to be wanting to find their way out.

During their free period, while Nina pretended to be working on French, she caught Joy and Fabian, _her_ Fabian, chatting together. Inconspiciously, she got up and casually walked towards Amber, who was sitting on the side of the stage with her legs dangling over the side.

"So Fabes, we haven't spent very much time together since I got back," Joy said flirtatiously. _What a lie_… "We could go to the cinema together."

Nina didn't bother staying to listen to Fabian's response. She knew he'd say yes. Grabbing onto the strap of her bag, she ran out of there as fast as her feet could take her. Across the pavement and grass she raced, salty tears streaming out of her eyes as fast as the rain around her was pouring down on her.

She spotted a black taxi driving away from the corner of her eye as she jumped up the steps to the door. She grabbed the handle and swung the thick wooden door open, slamming it behind her. Sopping wet, both physically and emotionally, she made her way up the stairs, suddenly feeling like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She walked into her and Amber's room and the first thing she noticed was a third bed. The second thing she noticed was a blonde girl with red streaks in her hair unpacking clothes from her suitcase.

"Who are you?"

**A/N: Not much of a cliffhanger, but meh. I'm sorry about this chapter being so short! I wanted to make it a page or so longer, but my imagination wanted to make the story move a whole lot faster. And just as a clearification, this takes place about 2 days after the masked ball. I'm not sure if I'm going to incude anything about the mask though. You should all leave your opinions in a review! Thank you, and don't forget your girlfriend! (Because we all know that Fabian will forget Nina in the show…) **


	3. The British are Coming

**A/N: I was a bit disapointed with the amount of time it took get get the 10 reviews. I guess people aren't as interested in chapter one as they are with the prologue. Oh well, humans are still weird. Anyhoo, here is chapter 2 (written in study hall, of course!)**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this in the prologue and the 1st chapter, so here it is. I do not own any of Rick Riordan's work or House of Anubis (though I wouldn't mind owning Fabian :D).**

House of Pharaohs

Kane Chronicles & House of Anubis Crossover Fanfiction

Chapter 2: The British are coming!

_"Who are you?"_

Sadie looked up to see a girl with big, light blue eyes glaring down at her. At least, she thought it was a glare. She looked as though she was about to burst into tears at any moments.

"I'm Sadie Kane," she told the girl emotionlessly, in hopes of not getting on her nerves. "Are you alright?"

The girl took a shaky breath and sat down next to Sadie. "I'm fine, I guess. Just guy trouble." Sadie nodded, understanding how she felt. She'd had a lot of guy trouble herself, much to her dismay. First, there was Anubis – The stupid jackel-headed god that she simply couldn't help but fancy. Second, there was Walt – The desendant of King Tut that would probably die soon unless she could figure out how to help him. And third, there was Anubis. Yes, that stupid god of funerals was enough to count as two problems.

Sadie was dragged out of her deep thoughts when she heard crying beside her. She looked over to see the girl sobbing into her hands. Being the kind person she rarely was, she gave her a hug. "It's only some bloke who doesn't deserve you."

The girl shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes. "He isn't j-just a guy," she stumbled. "I s-sware, I think I l-love him."

"You know what always helps me when I'm upset?" Sadie asked. The girl just shook her head. "Chocolate." She pulled out a chocolate bar from her pocket and handed it to the crying girl. Sure, she was planning on eating it later. But she couldn't stand to see someone else suffer fromm guy problems.

The girl took the chocolate from her and tore off part of the plastic wrap. She broke off a bit, but instead of eating it, she just stared at it. "Fabian gave me chocolate once…" she mumbled. Sadie sighed.

"Did anyone else give you chocolate? Like maybe your mum?" Sadie asked. For some reason, this triggered to crying response from the girl again.

"My m-mom died when I was young, along with my dad." This tugged at Sadie's heart because the story sounded so familiar.

Sadie glanced down at her chipped black nail polish. "My mum died when I was a little girl. My dad died recently, trying to protect us - from a guy with a gun!" She almost didn't notice her slip-up. Normal fathers wouldn't die protecting their kids, would they?

If the girl had noticed, she gave no sign of it. Instead, she layed the chocolate bar on the bed and walked out of the room like a zombie.

A sudden urge to follow the girl built up in the pit of Sadie's stomach. There was some secret that the girl was hiding, that much she could tell. Maybe it was just obvious, or maybe it was some renemant of Isis' power. Either way, Sadie chose to ignore the feeling. She had more important things on her mind than following some hormonal teenage girl to where ever she was going. Like, trying to find the magician that was staying on the campus.

"This is going to be a long stay."

**A/N: Bleh, sorry about this crap that you just had to read. I know, it's not very good, but I had to get this chapter out of the way. The next chapter is going to be from either Fabian or Carter's perspective. If there are any characters that you want to read the perspective of this story from, just tell me in a review. Ideas are also greatly welcomed and needed due to the fact that the only chance I get to write is during study hall. I won't update until I get 2 more reviews so get your fingers a-typing!**


	4. The Story of Us And Maybe the New Kids

**A/N: Sorry about the extremely late update! I've had a few million things due, and my study hall was taken up by a group dance thing that the freshman class was in. Apparently Tristan (the guy I fancy) dances about as well as Fabian does. This chapter is dedicated specifically to _Nico's-Girlfiend-Cassey_ who suggested me to write a chapter from Fabian's perspective! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, Kane Chronicles, or the laptop that I'm writing this on. **

House of Pharaohs

Kane Chronicles & House of Anubis Crossover Fanfiction

Chapter 3: The Story of Us (and Maybe the New Kids, Too)

"Joy and Nina… Nina and Joy?" Fabian paced the room he had once shared with Mick as he muttered the two girl's names. They were both causing more problems than the teenager could deal with.

A, for the lack of better term, black person walked in through the door. It was only then that Fabian noticed that there was a third bunk now sitting in the middle of the room.

"Uh, hey. I'm Carter. Carter Kane. I'm here with me sister. We're, uh, new." The guy stuttered. Great, another anti-social person to throw in the same room.

"I'm Fabian," he told him, holding out a hand. They shook hands in a slightly awkward fashion, leaving them both with nothing to say. Then Fabian noticed an Egyptian-styled wand sticking out of one of Carter's pieces of luggage. "Is that authentic?"

Carter glanced over his shoulder at his bags and spotted the wand sticking out and a momentary look of indecision flashed over his face before returning to its stoic look. "Uh, yes. It is."

A grin spread across Fabian's face. _So this guy knows Egyptian mythology. Maybe he can help us out with whatever else the house has in store for us. _"Do you know much about Egyptian mythology?

Carter looked around the room as though he was searching for the words to not give anything away. "I know quite a bit, I guess."

Fabian nodded. The guy was clearly uncomfortable, and knowing how that felt, he quietly excused himself and grabbed and apple from the fruit bowel in the kitchen. _What did Carter have to hide?_ He thought to himself. He spotted Nina from the corner of his eye and decided to ask her about it.

"Nina!"

Ignored. She just walked towards the door, not even facing him. Rejection spread through him like a wild fire. Was this about Joy?

"Nina! I didn't say yes!" This was enough to make her stop. I rested my hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, for everything. I just really need to talk to you. A Sibuna meeting, without the other members? I think I uncovered a new mystery."

A smile spread across Nina's face, and this filled Fabian's heart with happiness (A/N: I almost said "filled Fabian's heart with joy. We all see the problem there). "I would love to!"

"The attic after lights out?"

"It's a date!" Nina giggled and kissed Fabian's cheek before walking out the door. He leaned against the wall, a goofy smile on his face. Things were good between him and Nina again. Little did he know that Carter had been listening to the entire thing and was planning on talking to Sadie.

**A/N: This chapter was a lot more difficult than I thought. Well I have a question to ask every: What perspective should the next chapter be from? Remember to tell me what you think! I love reviews like Amber loves shoes!**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N:** I'M NOT ABANDONING THIS FIC! I've been so busy with my life that my brain has been miles away from House of Anubis and the Kane Chronicles. Within this week, I'll be uploading the next chapter. I just hope my muses decide to work with my schedule.

So, my laptop died again, school got busy, and now I have hours upon hours of work at the library. And because of that, I don't have the time to hunt down a free library computer to attempt to try and update.

Sorry about the delay, but I will TRY and update within this next week.


	6. Chapter 5

_**House of Pharaohs**_  
>By <em>Analya-Goddess of Emotions<em>

**A/N: Sorry for the unbelievably late update! I had this chapter typed up, but my computer decided that right before I saved, it was a brilliant idea to crash. And I apologize for my really poor writing prior to this chapter. From this chapter on, I will try my best to make the chapters longer and more interesting.**

_**Chapter Four – A Bit of Slytherin Style Stalking**_

"She must be the one who we're looking for!"

Carter sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. He had just finished explaining what he'd overheard to his little sister, and just as he had expected, she had come to the same conclusion as he had.

"But what is this siboowhatsit?" Sadie questioned, flopping backwards onto her bed.

"Sibuna," Carter corrected. "And from the sounds of it, it's some sort of secret club."

Sadie scoffed. "Are you sure it isn't just going to be them snogging?" She pulled out her wand from under her pillow and began to toy with it. "As fun as that sounds, I really don't feel like watching that."

Carter just shook his head in response. "Well, there's only one way to figure it out."

~HOP~

Eddie's loud snoring wasn't the only thing keeping Carter awake that night. Fabian had said that he was going to meet Nina that night, and he knew that he had to follow the shy boy and figure out what exactly was going on.

Just as Carter was starting to drift off, Fabian's bed creaked, a sure sign that he was getting up. Carter listened for the door to open and close before getting up and swiftly but quietly following. He stuck to moving along the walls like spies always do in movies, and thankfully, Fabian hadn't noticed him yet. The British teen cautiously made his way up the stairs, and Carter followed.

Under normal circumstances, Carter probably would have never been able to sneak out after curfew, judging by the window on Victor's office. But surprisingly enough, the short-tempered old man wasn't there. Quickly, Carter followed Fabian up the stairs, taking care to at least not be noticed. When he had gone through the door going into the girl's dorms, Carter did the same. He continued to stay close to the wall.

"Sadie and Amber are out like a light," Nina told Fabian once he had gotten to what seemed to be their agreed upon meeting place.

"Same with Carter and Eddie downstairs," Fabian told her. Carter snorted to himself.

Nina looked at Fabian with an expression that clearly said. "Let's hurry up. I don't want to get caught by Victor." That must have been what Fabian had been thinking since Fabian and Nina made their way towards a locked door.

Much to Carter's surprise, Nina pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and used that to pick the lock. Once the couple had started going up the stairs, he knocked on the door to Sadie's room and mumbled a "we're clear."

Sadie, dressed in dark pyjamas, came out of the room and nodded to Carter. "Let's do this."

The duo opened the door slowly, Sadie wincing each time the old door squeaked. Carter stuck his head inside before smiling slightly to himself. "It doesn't sound like snogging," he whispered.

Sadie sighed and pushed Carter out of the way as she made her way up the stairs, he bare feet making little noise with the excepting of the occasional creak. When she reached near the top, she motioned to Carter to follow.

Crouching down on the top step, Carter strained to hear what Nina and Fabian were talking about. And to prove his suspicions, they did happen to be talking about them.

"I'm telling you, Nina. They can probably help us find whatever Senkhara wants us to!" Fabian exclaimed, sounding frustrated.

Nina sighed. "I can't let anyone else get in danger. It's bad enough that you've gotten the mark, I can't have the new students be at risk as well!" Sadie scoffed.

Fabian made a noise of indignation. "I can't have you die because of this! We need all the help we can get. With more people searching, there's a better chance that we'll find it."

"It doesn't help that the locket keeps glowing around Sadie. I'm not sure about Carter, but I feel like it would do the same around him!"

"But Nina-"

"No!" Nina's voice had risen an octave higher. "There's something special about these two. I feel that there's something important about them. More important than just saving my life!"

"It's not just your life anymore," Fabian said gravely.

She groaned. "I know, Fabian! But we can figure this out on our own!"

Fabian stood up. "Just… think about it, alright? It may be our only chance."

Sadie and Carter shared a glanced before they snuck back down the stairs, still processing what they'd just heard.


End file.
